median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ormus
|image = |act = Act III |location = Kurast Docks |services = Healer Trader |starts quests = The Blackened Temple The Guardian |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"Good to see you again." (After visiting Act IV)'' Introduction *''"You now speak to Ormus. He was once a great mage, but now lives like a rat in a sinking vessel. You have questions for Ormus and doubt in yourself. Ormus sees a strange dichotomy in you... as he does in all would-be heroes. Speak to him and he may grant you wisdom in turn. Or turn from him and seek wisdom in thyself."'' Introduction (Paladin) *''"You now speak to Ormus, good Paladin. He was once a great mage, but now lives like a rat in a sinking vessel. You have questions for Ormus and doubt in yourself. Ormus sees a strange dichotomy in you... as he does in all would-be heroes. Speak to him and he may grant you wisdom in turn. Or turn from him and seek wisdom in thyself."'' Gossip *''"Your salvation can only be reached through Hatred. A strange fate, but a true one."'' *''"How does one destroy Destruction? How does one force Terror to flee in fear? You have great tasks ahead of you, Ormus thinks."'' *''"The Church of Light harbors the darkest shadow of all. Tread lightly."'' *''"When speaking of the dead, it is best to remain cryptic."'' *''"The *''"Ku Y'leh, in searching for immortal youth, found only an early death. His apprentices, seeking to live forever, burned his body in order to derive benefit from his ashes."'' *''"Ormus remembers the tale of Ku Y'leh. That venerable sage forgot that there is no life beyond death. There is only life. Once prolonged unnaturally, it can become a living hell."'' Blade of the Old Religion *''"Ormus is familiar with the Gidbinn. But how would a powerful Skatsimi artifact aid an unbeliever like you?"'' *''"If we are to have peace from the shadow, you must find the weapon which will destroy the Light."'' *''"You have done well, noble hero. Ormus congratulates you. The old spirits of Skatsim will watch over you for returning their sacred blade. Now, after all these years, Ormus will once again use his powers to protect the innocent from the shadow. The spell that protects the dockside shall now be reinforced."'' *''"This magic ring does me no good. Here... Wear it proudly!"'' Lam Esen's Tome *''"The Children of Zakarum believe that the Black Book is filled with blasphemous heresy. In truth, the book may contain the secrets to our ultimate redemption."'' *''"Even if you find the sacred Book, you must still traverse the jungle of meaning within it. That journey could prove to be far more perilous."'' *''"Why is the Black Book of Lam Esen like a coffin? Simple. Each holds the shape of our future."'' The Blackened Temple *''"You have done well, my friend. Your courage and valor are an inspiration to us all. But now the time has come to face those responsible for the evil that has stifled our land. You must destroy the High Council of Zakarum! Long ago, these elders were charged with the stewardship of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, who was imprisoned within the Guardian Tower. Through the generations, these pious men slowly fell more and more under the sway of Mephisto's malevolent power and the Council became an evil mockery of its former glory. It is Mephisto's Hatred that has corrupted Zakarum and turned its devout followers into paranoid fanatics. That is why you must travel to the Temple City of Travincal and slay the Council. Once they are gone, Mephisto's hold over this land and its people will be broken!"'' *''"You must know that the Guardian Tower in the Temple City was built by the Horadrim for one purpose - to hold Mephisto. Once the Council is dead, you may enter the Tower."'' *''"If you die on this quest, I will commemorate your sacrifice in an epic poem. You will not need a potion to achieve immortality. Ormus' words will do that."'' *''"Ormus is grateful to you, stranger. You have broken the long, dark reign of Zakarum and delivered the first paralyzing blow against the Three. Yet still, the true test lies ahead. For he whom the Council guarded still lives within the Blackened Tower."'' The Guardian *''"Diablo and Baal have surely found the Temple City by now. They seek to free their Brother, Mephisto, who was imprisoned by the Horadrim in the Temple's Guardian Tower. You must reach him before his Brothers do and prevent them from releasing Hatred upon the world."'' *''"Make haste! Though the Three are sure to reunite, it is uncertain as to what they have planned once they do. Be cautious, my friend. Though you are mighty, no mortal can stand alone against the power of the Prime Evils."'' *''"I understand that the great Patriarch of Zakarum, Sankekur, now embodies Mephisto. You must overcome Hatred lest Terror and Destruction claim us all!"'' *''"I am loath to describe what will happen if Diablo and Baal release Mephisto."'' *''"You have defeated a Prime Evil in combat. Ormus is impressed beyond words. But staying here will not end this conflict. You must enter the Infernal Gate and stop Diablo once and for all."'' Category:NPCs